


Peter's Plan

by tonystarkisdaddy (RueLawliet)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter wants that dick, and completely unashamed, peter parker is a twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLawliet/pseuds/tonystarkisdaddy
Summary: Prompt: Peter is the softest boy, but also wants to be dicked down by Tony Stark





	Peter's Plan

Peter knows what he looks like, what people call boys like him. Pretty boy. Jailbait. _Twink_.

While he's now not technically jailbait, at least not in New York, he certainly still looks the part. He loves to wear oversized sweaters, the cuffs of the sleeves coming down over the tips of his fingers. The softer the better, less likely to irritate his amped-up senses. His hair curls slightly, he has big Bambi eyes, and despite the ridiculous muscle he has, when he's covered up he looks small. Innocent. Defenseless.

So yes, he knows exactly what he looks like. He also knows what older men look like when they look at boys like him. How their eyes practically scream all the filthy things they'd like to see him doing, when he's just minding his own business on the subway. He's always hated those looks, until now.

Because one of the men giving him those looks isn't just some stranger on the subway, or someone he's passing by on the street.

_It's Mr. Stark._

And when it's Mr. Stark doing the looking, he really doesn't mind it. Loves it, in fact. A gentle wave of heat sweeps through him when Mr. Stark looks at him like that, and he just knows he blushes brightly. He'd curse his babyface if it wasn't seemingly an asset.

He's a teenager, so of course he watches porn. He'd soon noticed that gay porn was by far more interesting to him, and he wasn't particularly surprised at the type of videos he found most... satisfying. Older men with twinks, an obvious difference in the sizes of their bodies, and usually a lot of words like 'sir' or 'daddy' thrown in. Really, he should have known it would come to this.

He tried to keep breathing evenly, sat doing homework in Mr. Stark's workshop. He always noticed when those eyes were on him, so he figured he'd make an effort to see how many times he could make Mr. Stark watch him. He started small, gently tapping the end of his pen against his lower lip. When the man next glanced at him, he lingered for just a moment. A deep breath for courage, and he slipped the end of the pen just passed his lips, gently biting down on it. He pretended to read as he waited, finally being rewarded with a longer glance.

Withdrawing his pen and setting it down, he gave a long stretch before slumping in his chair with his eyes closed, legs falling open a little wider and head tipping back. He could feel Mr. Stark's eyes on him again, so he took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, his sweater shifting to expose his collarbone. He stayed like that for a long moment, then reaching up to ruffle his hair gently. He pulled himself upright and sat forward to lean an elbow on the desk, propping his chin up with his fist. Allowing his eyes to open slowly, he blinked over at Mr. Stark.

Mr. Stark had stopped working entirely, and was gazing at him steadily, dark eyes burning. His eyes trailed down Peter's face, to his small hands drowning in too-long sleeves, to his legs that were still open wider than usual. As he slowly raised his eyes back to Peter's, he was graced with an innocently questioning expression.

"Everything okay, Mr. Stark?"

The older man raised an eyebrow. "Fine, kid. Why, something wrong with you? You’re squirming more than usual.”

Peter tilted his head. “I guess I’m a little... restless. I’ve got a lot of energy, y’know.”

Mr. Stark snorted. “With all the time you spend swinging around town, I’m surprised you still have the energy to bounce around here like Tigger on a bender.”

Peter let out a laugh, his nose scrunching with his smile. “I’ve got pretty good stamina, Mr. Stark. Probably more than you have.”

“Trust me, kid, there’s nothing wrong with my stamina.”

Peter blinked at him slowly. “Prove it, then.”

Mr. Stark stared at him doubtfully. “I think that’d be hard to do, considering I can’t sling webs or climb walls.”

Peter smiled, standing from his seat to lean against the desk. “There’s other things you need stamina for, Mr. Stark. I’m sure you could think of something.”

Mr. Stark looked him silently for a moment, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do here, kid. That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble."

Peter took a deep breath, before letting it shudder out in a sigh. "Oh, I hope so, Mr. Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr, before it was culled in the purge. Come at me and flail with me on my new Tumblr: uppercuts-and-undercuts.


End file.
